


On The Run

by moonlightlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Age difference is hot okay, Eventual Smut, Harry is 18 and Zayn is 19, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Niall and Liam are 22 and Louis is 23, for now anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlouis/pseuds/moonlightlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kidnapped Harry because he thought Harry was pretty. Harry got kidnapped by a serial killer. Harry's life everybody.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Louis is a criminal who breaks out of prison and takes Harry along with him on the run from the cops. And they happen to fall in love on the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on tumblr or leave constructive criticism :) thecurlyandthetommo

  **_  
_**

Harry wasn't the one to take in advice from his friends and family. He was a free spirit. He did what he wanted to. And if he wanted to have a pen-pal in the most dangerous prison in the country then he will.

Of course no-one else agreed.

"I don't think its such a good idea Harry,"

"That's dangerous Harry,"

"What a stupid idea!"

"Think of the outcomes!"

He could go on and on about the things people have told him. The way they patronize him like he's 5 years old. He's had enough. He is **definitely** going through with this now. Fuck everyone else. He filled out the information sheet to send to the prison tomorrow so he can receive a pen-pal.

_What is your reason for doing this?_

He paused at the last question. Why was he actually doing this. He can't really say 'I'm doing this because 19 years old not 5 and I want to.'. That seems inappropriate. He tapped the nib of the pen down on the blank box, thinking what to say. A grin appeared on his face as he thought of something to write.

_I want to provide company for lonely convicts and make their time in prison a little easier._

Wow that sounds sexual. He shrugged his shoulders. Oh well, he thought, not really caring. He signed the paper and folded it down the middle. He looked at it one last time before slipping it in the envelope, sealing the deal with a firm lick along the edge.

"Fwuck!" He yelped as the paper edge sliced his tongue, blood dripping onto the envelope. Blood noticeable before even opening the letter. The prison is going to be really impressed. He sighed and retracted his tongue in his mouth letting the blood trickle into his mouth. He still had the stamp to lick. He glared at the paper and sat back in his chair. The nubs of the legs squealed as they connected with the wood.

He stood up and took a glass from the rack and filled it up with water. After it was filled to a reasonable volume, he pressed the rim to his opened lips pouring water into his bloody mouth. It stung his tongue and he scrunched his face up in displeasure. He swiveled the water around in his mouth cleansing the blood away from his mouth.

When he spat the water out, the mixed fluids were still separated and was trickling down the sink at a slow pace. Harry shook his head at the spectacle and twisted the tap knob to flush away the awful looking mixture. He washed the cup and left it on the draining board to dry.

Now back to the matter of business. Competing with paper to finish the job of becoming a even freer spirit and defying everyone's warnings. He quickly licked the stamp in fear of cutting his tongue again and positioned it one the paper. There. It looks fine. Apart from the blood droplets of course.

He left it on the table and glanced at the clock. _20:23_. To early to go to bed so what is Harry to do? He considered going out but he had to get up early if he wanted to post the letter before the postman collected it. He could call Zayn and invite him over for a while. Why not? He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and dialed Zayn's number.

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring. Ring Ring Ring Ri_ -.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zaynie are you busy?"

"No why?"

"Can you over it's really boring all by myself?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No Harry,"

"Pretty please?"

"Still no Harry,"

"Pretty please with a cherry on the top?"

"If I say yes will you shut up?"

"Maybe,"

"I'll be there in 10." Zayn muttered before hanging up. Harry smiled in victory. No one can resist his charms. He dumped himself on his couch and waited eagerly for Zayn's arrival.

When Zayn eventually came over, Harry was bouncing on him like a excited puppy. "Yey Zayn you made it!" He grinned, dimples showing. Zayn returned his smile with a bored  one. "Yeah only because you wouldn't shut this," He pointed out, pressing his hand over Harry's mouth. He pulled back when he felt a tongue drag saliva across his hand. "You're disgusting," Zayn told him, lip curled in disgust.

Harry only stared at him innocently with his big doe eyes. Zayn shook his and and sat down Harry's couch. "It's gonna be a long night," He muttered under his breath whilst eying Harry bringing out Jenga.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a really long night of jenga with Harry winning all the games and Zayn just lying on the floor pretending to take an interest in the game, cheering with as much enthusiasm as a rock when his friend won, sleep filled his body until he couldn't stay any longer and left for a well-needed rest.

Harry said his goodbyes to his friend and waited till Zayn's cab came before retreating to his room. As he lay in bed, his thoughts pondered to the pen-pal program. Who will I get? Will he be nice? Well they are in a prison for the most dangerous, all these thoughts swam around in head, haunting him till he finally feel asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Harry wiped his sweating hands on his black skinny jeans nervously as he felt his heart racing. Today was the day to send the first letter to the prisoner and he was starting to regret it.

What would he say? How would he know if it was a man or a women? What if they're both? What would he talk about? Should he come across formal or casual?

Those were the type of questions swirling around his mind, haunting him. He inhaled deeply, hoping that it would calm him down. He snorted ungracefully at the mere thought it would stop his rack of nerves. He nodded and shifted towards the dining seat. Each step taking all the time in the world. He eased himself onto the wooden surface, hissing when his bum made contact.

He fixed his flower crown on his head. Today he was wearing roses to match his outfit; a red sweater, black skinny jeans and some converse. He never went a day without having a ring of flowers bundled onto his head. It was who he was, it was apart of him, they were a package deal. He even had a little saying he used whenever meeting some one new.

'Don't like the flowers then you're not worth the hours.'

He picked up the pen from the table and brought it to his mouth to the cap. He thought about how to start it.

'Hey Mr. Dangerous Man! I'm Harry!'

Nope.

'Hi sir or women (or both it's cool!) how you doing?'

Hm no.

'Hey babe what you wearing?'

No definitely not.

He doesn't want to come across as a creep.

After an hour or so he finally completed his letter. He read it through with a nervous face. 'This will have to do' he thought, looking at it insecurely. He slipped in the envelope and licked it shut.

He did this carefully due to the previous incident he had the other night. His tongue still hurt everything he ate something bitter and hot.He licked the stamp (seems like déjàvu!) and stuck it down smoothing it over with his thumb ensuring it's secured onto the paper. He filled out the address of the prison and got ready to post it.

_~Two days later~_

Louis sat on his hard bed, studying a mark on the wall with bored eyes. It's not like you can do much in a cell anyways don't judge him! (He was pretty sure it was semen).

He grimaced and aimed his eyes at the cell next to him which was occupied with his best friend Niall. He was lying on his bed humming a random tune.His eyes were closed, covering his piercing blue eyes whilst his head was bopping up and down along with the melody. He looked peaceful and Louis felt disgusted at the fact.

So being the nice mate he is, he yelled 'Dickhead' the loudest he could, earning a yell from the ward officer telling him to shut his trap. Well don't they treat you lovely!

He rolled his eyes and snapped his eyes back to Niall who was holding his chest with his hands calming himself down.

"Jesus Lou! Was that really needed? You gave me a fucking heart attack you little shit!" He yelled, glaring daggers hoping they would incinerate Louis right there and then. He simply chucked quietly. Niall should really become an actor. You know- if he wasn't serving a life sentence or anything.

"Stop exaggerating my dear friend," Louis replied, walking over to the wall where Niall's cell was located. "Dear friend? Stop exaggerating babe," Niall sneered teasingly. Louis gasped and looked fake hurt. "How dare you?" he exclaimed, barely hiding the smile threatening to break out on his face.

Niall shrugged and returned to lay back down. "Hey Lou?" He asked staring at the peeling plaster on the dingy ceiling above him.

"Yes?" Louis asked, wondering what his best mate would ask him. Niall sat up from a lying position and faced him.

"We're getting letters from our pen-pals today," He stated in a bored fashion.

Of course Louis knew about that! He was excited to meet the woman/man that had the honor of talking to the Louis Tomlinson; the man that murdered over hundreds of women over the course of a year.

"Of course I knew darling, I've been waiting for today for a while now," He grinned, showing his strangely pearly white teeth. God knows how he's managed to keep his teeth clean in prison. They barely give you any opportunities to clean your teeth. Dirty little bitches.

"I'm not arsed to be bothered mate," He retorted, his Irish accent showing through on the curse word.

Louis nodded and glanced towards the other cell where his other best friend trudged in, under the glare of the officer standing at the door.

"Hey Li," Louis smiled encouragingly, noticing the younger lad was in a strop.

Liam made a grunt, telling him that he had heard him. "What's up boyo? You look like shit," Niall told him bluntly, gazing at the pile of Liam on his bed.

He lifted his head to glare at him, though it failed because of his brown puppy dog eyes shining through the annoyance. "My fucking girlfriend broke up with me ok? Now leave me the fuck alone," Liam hissed, desperation showing in his words.

Louis gazed upon his friend in pity. Liam didn't deserve this, he didn't deserve this at all. He felt a sudden ball of hatred conjure up in the pit of his stomach and, reflecting on his killer instinct, he started imaging killer the bitch.

How he would chat her up, getting her smitten. Taking her back to his place but not for the reasons she thinks. Tying her up and torturing her slowly. Running the sharp, cold blade of his knife lightly against her throat creating a red mark. Slicing her arms, hearing the tear of the ligaments as he sliced her up. Hearing the screams of pain, rippling through him in pleasure. Slitting her thr-

"Can you not imagine killing my girlfriend. I mean ex," He squeaked, tears dripping down his face.

"Why not?" Louis whined. He must sound like a child right now but he doesn't care.

"Just don't."

Louis nodded, respecting his wishes. All of a sudden, a prison officers opened his cell door and chucked an envelope onto the floor before slamming the door shut again.

Louis pounced forward to open it, excited as to what it will say.

Judging by the writing, Louis guesses it was a man sending it. He tore the seal and unfolded the paper and read it.

_'Hey there, my name is Harry Styles and you probably know why I'm writing this._

_What's your name I guess? How are you? How are you coping in here? Prison I mean. What did you do? Sorry sorry sorry! Just ignore that last question!_

_Well I guess that's it and thanks I guess._

_Yours, Harry Styles_.

Inside of it, there was a picture enclosed of the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen.

Harry Styles.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Harry lay unmoving on his bed, eyes closed and his breathing slowed. He knew he had to get up to get ready for work but in all honesty he couldn't be bothered. He had spent most of the night worrying about the fact he had sent a criminal a picture of him. What would happen if he break loose and hunt him down and beat him up or rape him or even worse; kill him?

He shuddered and turned on his side instead of getting up. His eyes shot open and he jumped in fright as his alarm shrieked across his small room. Harry tapped the button to shut it up a little hard but in his defense it startled him. He used his arms and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He should really be up but he'll get there just baby steps.

He stood up to stop him from collapsing back into his burrito of blankets that lay invitingly on his bed and prodded of towards the bathroom. After relieving himself and showering, he got dressed.

Today he was wearing a black 'My Chemical Romance' shirt (just because he wears flower crowns doesn't mean he can't listen to certain bands), black skinny jeans and converse. He let his wet hair dry naturally as that made his hair curl more than if he had blow dried it. Grabbing a flower crown out of a pool of water he had to keep the the tulips alive for as long as possible, he jogged downstairs to hurry his non-existent ass up.

Harry glanced at the clock to check the time and his eyes widened noticing it was 7:46am. Luckily, he only lived a few streets away from the coffee shop he worked at (or used to work at depending if he got fired for being late a third time that week) so he wouldn't be majorly late. He could've took his car and he would've if he had actually had one so here he was running as fast as he gangly limbs would allow.

He made it to the shop with a few seconds to spare which he considered a new personal record for him. "Look who decided to show up on time for once," A voice teased from behind him. He rolled his eyes as he collected his apron from his peg. "Well sorry we don't all arrive early Zayn," Harry shot back but not in a annoyed tone.

Zayn shrugged and started to brew the coffee ready for the morning rush that they always took place especially on a Monday morning. Everyone needs coffee to keep them away at 8am. Even Harry sneaks a cup through out the day to stop his eyelids from drooping.

He realized he had his crown in his hand and set it upon his wet mop he called hair. He really needed a hair cut. "What will I do Zaynie?" Harry asked feigning innocence as he stared at his friend and co-worker. Zayn was truly beautiful. He had a chiseled jawline, smooth tan skin, beautiful chocolate eyes, plump, kissable lips. He was just wow. Harry didn't mind these thoughts as he was openly bi anyway.

"Harry do you mind staring at me like I'm a piece of meat mate?" Zayn asked, breaking him out of his trance. Harry blushed and turned away feeling hot. "'m not," He murmured, not turning to face his best mate until he was 100% sure he had his milky white complexion back.

"What ever floats your boat mate," Zayn told him smugly, patting his back as he made his way into the kitchen. Harry stood up straight and tried to forget that embarrassing moment as he started setting up the tables. He made a mental note to never check Zayn out when he was looking.

It was time to open the store as the clock hit 8. Harry flipped the 'Sorry, We're closed' sign to 'We're open' part and unlocked the door. He took a deep breath and put on a grin for the customers, one showing all his teeth.

*

It was around 1pm and Harry was wiping down a table of a couple that had just left after eating lunch when he heard the table next to him's concersation. He wanted to move away but his curiosity got the better of him and he took a little longer to wipe the table.

"Have you heard about Tomlinson?" A older man asked with a gruff voice. Harry scrunched his face up tying to think of where he had heard that name before.

"The serial killer?" A feminine voiced questioned. That's where he had heard that name before! From the news! Louis Tomlinson. A cold hearted killer. An insane one at that. No one knew why he killed all those women and Harry didn't think they might ever find the real reason why.

"Yeah, that's the one. He had his serving this morning and the judge sentenced him to life in prison."

Harry was happy that that psychopath deserved it. His victims were innocent! They didn't do anything or not that he knew of.

The old guy was giving him suspicious looks so Harry quickly finished cleaning and scurried away to the kitchen to dispose of the dirty washcloth. He was met by Zayn cutting out cookie dough with circle cutters. Zayn gave him a nod of acknowledgement and got back to his work. Harry disposed of the dirty material into the sink and made his way back to the cash machine.

The rest of the day slipped by in a blur and by closing time, Harry couldn't wait to get out of there. He was sweeping the floor, washing all the food and drinks that had been dropped and split all over the floor, when Zayn approached him. "Hey Harry," He greeted, watching the younger boy carefully.

"Hey mate what's up?" Harry inquired, not looking at him.

"Feel like coming over and having a guys night in?" Zayn continued, hopefulness tainting his voice.

Harry lifted his head long enough to smirk at boy in front of him.

"Aw! Is Zayn asking me on a date?" He pratically purred.

Zayn's eyes widened and blushed. "N-No s-sorry mate-I mean a friendly way," He spluttered. Harry burst into laughter, tears forming in his eyes as he clutched his stomach.

"I know. I'm just teasing you," he grinned, taking deep breaths attempting to calm himself. Snickers still escaped his mouth as he watched Zayn glaring at him obviously relived.

"Sure thing," Harry confirmed, "I'll pop around at 6?"

Zayn nodded, took his coat and left the shop for Harry to close up.

"Hey! Come back here! Come close up with me!" he shouted into empty air as Zayn had already began driving home.

"That little prick," Harry whispered, smiling fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and you enjoyed it enough to leave kudos.  
> Leave comments telling me what you liked or to point out any mistakes I've made.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a while huh?

After he came home from work, he spent a few hours baking lemon meringue pie to take to Zayn's tonight because he knows that Zayn will only provide take away for dinner. It was a favorite of his to bake and, he's not one to brag, he makes a good one.

He left the pie to cool and set on the counter and tidied the mess he had caused. 'I wonder if the person I'm chatting to likes to bake' Harry's brain thought, much to his annoyance. "Shut up," He whispered, the words barely leaving his cherry red lips. Oh great, now he's talking to himself.

He focused on the washing up, letting it distract him for all of ten seconds. He glared at the bowl he was washing as if it one the one tormenting his mind with absurd questions.

Harry's eyes found their way to the clock and he noted the time. 5 _:37pm_. He left for his bedroom, all intentions of clearing his kitchen gone. He had to change all of clothes minus his underwear as they were coated with egg whites.

He pulled a pair of skinny jeans from his suitcase, give him a break he has to live on a cafe's salary, and slipped them on; finding it a challenge to slip them onto his thighs. He has _got_ to lay of those muffins. When he conquered them, he chucked on a plain white shirt, practically jumped into his shoes and waddled to the kitchen nearly tripping over because of his untied laces and grabbed the dessert.

He walked towards Zayn's flat with rosy cheeks and high spirits. He watched the people coming home from work, ready for their dinner more or likely breaking the speed limits. He notes the way sky is a surreal picture of yellows, reds, oranges and purples. He observes the birds returning from their  day ready to settle down for the night.

Before he knew it, he was at Zayn's door knocking. Harry heard shuffling behind the door before it burst open, light pouring into creeping darkness around them. "Hey Haz," Zayn greeted enthusiastically, stepping to the side to let Harry past. Harry nodded and made his way into the welcoming warmth.

He lay down the pie onto the table and made his way to the living room where Zayn was chilling onto the couch along with his puppy Buttons. Harry named him because he was as cute as a button. Buttons wriggled out of his owner's grip and bounded towards him. "Hello baby, how you doing to day?" Harry cooed and he picked up the excited pup. Zayn scoffed at the scene taking place in front of him. "He loves you more," He grumbled, eyes glued back to the screen.

Harry shrugged and continued to make kissy faces at Buttons, who was licking his face affectionately in return. "Alright baby, let's put you down," Harry muttered as he lowered the dog to the ground, watching as he ran away into a different room. He collapsed on the couch right next to Zayn, a few inches away from squishing him. They stayed that way for half and hour, bantering between the shows and generally enjoying each other's company.

"I'm hungry Zaynie," Harry whined, as he stared up at Zayn whilst lying his head on his lap. Zayn rolled his eyes at the childish complaint.

"Well you know what to do," He explained, staring down at his friend through long, dainty eyelashes.

"But I can't be bothered," Harry told him in a pressing tone. Zayn glared at his friend and pushed his head off his thighs.

"Fine you little shithead," Zayn scolded as he took his phone out of his pockets to order their food.

The food came in less than ten minutes and Harry didn't hesitate to tuck into the feast set out in front of him. They ate in silence until Buttons appeared out of no-where, jumped up onto the table and started to eat Zayn's food. "Oi!" The older boy hissed, using his hand to swat the dog away from his almost empty plate. Harry burst out in laughter, spluttering the food from his mouth onto the table.

"Fucking dog," Zayn grunted, staring down at his eaten meal before turning around to look at his pooch who was chewing a bone as if nothing had happened. He scoffed and turned round to face Harry who had just managed to get his giggles under control.

"Anyway I've got something to tell you," Zayn announced, "but how about we do it with dessert?" Harry nodded contently and watched as his friend set out some plates for them. "So Haz how much d'ya fancy?" Zayn quipped, holding a knife over the pie. Harry debated in his head about having a big slice but he's just binged on take out so he decides it's better to have a small piece.

He voices his opinion to Zayn who just smiles and nods, cutting out a small slice and hands before handing it to him. He brings his own plate to the table and starts his announcement. "Well you know how you've been doing that pen-pal stuff at the prison? I thought about it and I thought it was a good idea so I signed up aswell," Zayn blurted put, Harry barely about to keep up with the flushed boy.

When he thinks he understands, Harry grins at Zayn. "Why are you so nervous to tell me about it?" He asked, a little curious on the spout of shyness. Zayn's cheeks hot up and he just shrugs, turning his gaze to his plate where he plays with his food. "What's wrong? My cooking's not _that_ bad is it?" Harry teased lightly, watching in amusement as his Zayn's eyes goes wide and starts tell Harry how good he is at cooking and that it is delicious.

"Aw thanks for the compliment boosters babe," Harry giggled, staring fondly at the boy whose face has reddened even more (if that was possible). "So, do you know ho you've been paired with yet?" Harry asks Zayn, his tone riddled with curiosity. 

"No not yet," Zayn shrugged, regaining back his cool and I-don't-care-attitude as quick as it went. Harry nodded as he chewed a piece of pie. "Neither It's weird isn't it?" He confessed as he swallowed the food in his mouth. "Y'know. How you're talking to someone who could be a bloody murder for all you know?" Harry explained as he noted the confusion in the other boys face. "Oh well yeah I guess."

"By the way, I'm Bi."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long over due!  
> Sorry guys!

It was a normal day for Louis as he lay down on his hard bed, chatting to Niall. He was going on about how he started to chat to his pen pal and how great it was going. Louis didn't really like the concept of that bullshit so he just smiled and played along. It was going fine until Niall asked him 'how about him?'. "What?" Louis asked, snapping out of his daze to find Niall rolling his eyes at him.

"Jeez Lou, I'm just trying to entertain us in this shit hole. The least you could do was listen," He scoffed, shaking his head in utter disbelief. Louis shrugged his shoulders and muttered his apologies. "Anyway, what do you think about your pen buddy?" Niall inquired. Louis was about to shrug again when he remembered what was concealed in the envelope.

"He sent this really cheesy letter and a little photo and I swear to god Ni, I had the best wank I've had in my time here," He groaned, picturing Harry's lips wrapped around his dick; cheeks hollowed out, eyes glazed over and staring straight at him. Niall scrunched his face in disgust and his friend's information and pretended to be sick. "Well my girl-" Niall started before being interrupted by Louis who was laughing a little.

"Really? Your girl? Are you dating her or something?" Louis teased, watching as Niall glared and him and continued with his speech. "Well my girl wrote this letter explaining and I quote 'I hope I can make your time in prison less hard then I'm guessing it already is'," He chuckled, thinking of how utterly cliche that sounded. When there was no response, he looked over to Louis' cell to find him palming his self through his orange jumpsuit.

"Oh for fuck sake, Louis you could of at least told me what you were doing instead of making me see it," Niall complained, turning away from Louis as quick as he could. He heard a groan coming from the cell and resorted to sticking his fingers in his ears to block out the obscene noises that were coming faster and louder now.

******

Louis got bored of Niall for a second time today and started to think of Harry. Just the mere picture that he received was enough to fuel his imagination, thinking about the things he would do to him. Before he knew it, he was palming his hard-on and letting out small groans. He barely heard the complains from Niall as he zipped down his jumpsuit, stopping to the point he could free his erection.

Louis wasted no time in pulling down his boxers, hissing when the air met his throbbing cock. He grabbed the tip and using his thumb, smeared the pre-cum that was spurting out. He imagined that his thumb was Harry's tongue, running it along the slit. He then started to move his hand up and down, whining as he picture his hand as Harry's head bobbing up and down taking Louis all in. He growled and with his other hand, started tweaking his hard nipples, knowing that would drive him crazier.

Of course in his mind, his hand was Harry's doing the pinching which pushed Louis even closer to the edge. Louis started to speed up, feeling the familiar sensation, bubbling in the pit of his stomach. His mind went into overdrive at the thought of himself, fucking Harry's mouth and as he felt his orgasm reach his dick, the warden hit the cell telling him to stop wanking.

Louis scoffed and finished off his job and sighed as he came, cum spurting all over his stomach and his hand. Well then. He lay there for a while before pushing himself of the bed to grab a wash cloth and deal with this mess he'd created. He could feel the eyes of the warden as he did so but he couldn't care less. He left the cloth in the sink and stood the cell wall to the left of him where Liam was asleep.

"Liam," Louis called, watching as the only good it did was stir him a little. He always was a heavy sleeper. "LIAM!" He yelled, earning the guard, shouting at him to shut up if he knows what's good for him. Louis swears he's gonna write a complaint when he gets out. Or if he gets out for that matter. He flipped him off and looked back to Liam who was glaring at him with a sleep filled gaze.

"What do you want Tommo?" He asked, displeased about being woken up. Louis shrugged and smiled innocently at him. "I just want to talk to someone in this god damned hell hole," He answered honestly. He was bored out of his god damn mind.

Liam sat up and stretched his limbs, hearing bones crack somewhere in his body. "Well what do you wanna talk about?" He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he waited for Louis to tell him.

But before he could a guard came into his cell and took him out. Typical. Liam got woken up for nothing.

******

"Where are we going?" Louis spat, trying to wriggle out of the guard's tight grip he had on his bicep. The guard, or as his name tag read 'Mark', didn't answer as he hauled Louis to a room where there were other prisoners writing letters and oh Louis knew what he was doing know. "I refuse to do this shit," Louis stated, standing in front of the chair that was designated for him.

Mark rolled his eyes at Louis' childish behavior and told him to do it again. And guess what? Louis refused again. This went on for 10 minutes before Louis was given an option. "You can either write a fucking letter or be locked up all day tomorrow in your cell," Mark sneered, smirking as Louis scowled at him before sitting down.

 He picked up the pen that was provided and started his letter.

_'Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for your letter I guess. It was.. cute I guess._

_And thanks for that little picture you sent me. Best wank I've ever had in a while._

_Later Babe'_

"There. I'm wrote something. Can I go now?" Louis demanded in a bored tone. Mark read over his letter and his face twisted on disgust and nodded. He dropped the paper back on the table and took Louis back to his cell.

He was going to talk to Niall or Liam he saw that they weren't in their cells. Louis groaned as he realized he was alone for a while. Wait alone. Time for round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way guys comment down below if you want a long chapter every month or a short chapter every week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so late. I'm sorry it's so horrible. I'm sorry

"I know," Harry replied simply.

"How?" Zayn asked, curious as to how his best friend figured it out before him.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, curls bouncing along with him.

"You don't think I didn't see the stares you give to the hot boys in the clubs we go to? It's like you're trying to undress them with your eyes. Well that and you keep mumbling the name 'Liam' in your sleep every time you pass out here."

Zayn's face turned red as quick as it had left and suddenly found his fingers really interesting. "I just like the name Liam," He mumbled, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

Harry decided to just leave it so they could just have fun and enjoy each other's, and Button's, company.

* * *

Harry was beaming when he received his letter back from the prison. Even if it was short and made him blush a little. The point was that someone actually wanted to talk to him.

He had bought a special box to store the letters in so he knew were they were if he ever wanted to read them. It was light blue with sparkles on the sides. Harry admitted he was gayer than a rainbow so he didn't really care.

He sat down straight after to write his letter back. It took him a while to think of what to say but once he started to write it came out like a waterfall. Harry chuckled at his dirty imagination.

_Dear oh I don't really know your name yet so I'll call you prisoner,_

_Thanks for replying to me. I appreciate that you wanted to actually start a conversation with me. I don't really have much friends apart my best friend Zayn.He's really nice and he puts up with me. He said I talk to much but I don't really know what he's talking about. My mum said that she enjoys my company and that other people don't realize that I'm a nice person and not some fuck buddy. Sorry I'm rambling on paper. Who knew that was possible. I thought I would tell you a bit about myself._

_As you know I'm called Harry. My full name is Harry Edward Styles. I'm 19 years old and I live in Cheshire. You already know what I look like from the picture I sent you. And I guess you liked it if your letter was anything to go by. I love to bake, it's always been a hobby of mine. My mum taught me how to bake when I was a child so I guess it just stuck with me. It's useful since I work at a cafe. I have an older sister called Gemma. She's annoying but she's my sister and I love her. I have a step-dad called Robin. I don't know who my real dad is but as far as I'm concerned Robin is my dad._

_I love the 1975, the Arctic Monkeys and Ed Sheeran. Zayn says I'm a indie hipster. I'm a vegetarian because meat is murder. All those poor animals being slaughtered unnecessarily for the greed of people is vile. I love instagram and taking photos of anything.That's pretty much it. I hoped you actually read this letter instead of throwing it away like ~~you did with your life after commiting your crime~~ I didn't send it. That would make me sad :( _

_Talk to you later,_

_Harry._

Harry thought that was alright so he slipped it in the envelope along with a photo he took of a field on a nice day.

_One of my photos. Do you like it?_

After some consideration, Harry pondering it before deciding fuck it, and quickly wrote up one of his favorite song's lyrics and put it in there aswell.

_She's like cold coffee in the morning_  
 _I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke_  
 _She'll make me shiver without warning_  
 _And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke_  
  
 _And you can stay with me forever_  
 _Or you could stay with me for now_  
  
 _Tell me if I'm wrong_  
 _Tell me if I'm right_  
 _Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
 _To help you fall asleep tonight_  
 _Tell me if I know_  
 _Tell me if I do_  
 _Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_  
  
 _I'll wake with coffee in the morning_  
 _But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea_  
 _Outside the day is up and calling_  
 _But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep_  
  
 _Stay with me forever_  
 _Or you could stay with me for now_  
  
 _Tell me if I'm wrong_  
 _Tell me if I'm right_  
 _Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
 _To help you fall asleep tonight_  
 _Tell me if I know_  
 _Tell me if I do_  
 _Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_  
  
 _'Cause I love the way you wake me up_  
 _For goodness sake will my love not be enough?_  
  
 _Tell me if I'm wrong_  
 _Tell me if I'm right_  
 _Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
 _To help you fall asleep tonight_  
 _Tell me if I know_  
 _Tell me if I do_  
 _Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to_  
  
 _Tell me if I'm wrong_  
 _Tell me if I'm right_  
 _Tell me if you need a loving hand_  
 _To help you fall asleep tonight_

_If you ever sing me this song, it's guarenteed I'll love you forever._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way chapters will be uploaded on saturdays.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was their chance.

A riot had broken out in the prison.

It was absolute chaos. The tougher prisoners were trying to attack the officers and inforce some damage, there was rubbish all over from where the inmates had started to go crazy and there was even a small fire going in the yard. How it started was a mystery.

To make matters better, someone had cut the power and because they had electric cells, the doors opened allowing everyone out.

Louis grinned as he casually walked out of his room followed by Liam and Niall.

"What a lucky day," Niall cheered as he looked around taking in the state of the prison.

"I'm glag I'm not the one that has to clean this up," Liam snickered, causing Louis to roll his eyes.

"You're in prison for beating a man to near death, the prison is loosing order and all you're thinking is about the mess?" Louis didn't inderstand why he was friends with him sometimes.

"In my defence the bastard was hitting a puppy with a baseball bat. The least I could do was return the favor," Liam explained, eyes narrowing at the memory. Louis liked the fact that Liam cared about animals. It suited his personality to be a gentle beast.

"Definitely," Niall agreed, causing Liam to shoot him a smile.

They were near the exit when Louis suddenly stopped, causing Niall to bump into Louis' back and Liam into Niall's. "Wait I need to get something from the letters place," Louis announced, turning on his heels and jogging the other way.

Niall and Liam shared a look before following him to who knows where.

* * *

Louis knew what he needed and if he had a chance to escape, he would get. You see, Louis had a plan. It was crazy but it was a plan. And the information he was getting was the key to it succeding.

When Louis got to the door, he was happy to find it was open. Checking to see if anyone was in still, he slipped through the door silently. No one.

Walking over to the big drawers where the letters are, he opened it and started to look for Harry's file. It took him a while, who knew there were so many Harry's?, but there it was, filed in all it's glory.

He looked for Harry's address and when he found it he memorized.

_69 Abbey Road_

"You know what? I think I'll take my boy's address too," He heard a voice saying next to him, as hands looked for a different file.

"Who's yours?" Louis questioned, as Liam digged around in the long pile.

"Zayn," Liam confessed as Louis walked over to a desk. A pen knife was lying on top of some paper and Louis gladly pocketed it. This will come in handy. Like right about now.

"Hey!" A voice bellowed from the door. It was a police guard, staring at Liam with sharp eyes.

"Yeah?" Liam shrugged, not really moving away from the drawer he was searching.

Niall was standing next to Louis, whispering a plan into his ear as Louis nodded along.

"Get away from there. Come to with with your hands up!" The guard instructed, though he had to protect himself.

Liam shook his head and smiled a sickenly sweet smile. "No you come here," Liam beckoned, grinning as the old man grumbled before waddiling over to him.

This was when Louis tip-toed towards him and stabbed him in the back with his pen knife, plunging it in as deep as it could go. The man yelled out in pain before collapsing to the floor when Louis kicked his legs forwards.

When he was lying on the floor in agonizing pain, Louis pressed down on the knife with his foot causing the knife tip to come out through his chest and blood to spurt out and pool. Eventually he took a choked breath and stopped breathing, lying stone dead in his blood.

"God it took him long enough," Louis complained as he reached forwards to take the knife out to put it back in his pocket.

Niall congratulated him while Liam finally found the thing he wanted.

"Zayn Malik, 18 Acre Road," Liam reading, taking in the information.

When Liam joined Niall and Louis, Louis told them his crazy plan.

* * *

Harry tried his best to watch the tv but his eyelids were putting up a fight. He kept dozing off for a few seconds before jolting himself awake again.

When he couldn't keep his eyes open, he trudged up to bed wanting nothing more than to sleep the night away.

Deciding to skip brushing his teeth, his took of his clothes and collapsed into his comfy haven. With a content sigh, Harry drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Or so he thought.

All of a sudden, Harry was woken up to someone grabbing his hands and shoving them behind his back. He felt rope tug against his wrist as the imposter tied his hands tightly.

He opened his mouth to scream but a sock was shoved into his mouth. How cliche, Harry thought before scolding himself, it's not the time to joke.

"Oh no you dont, sweetheart," A silky voice whispered into his ear, his breath sending a shiver down Harry's spine.

Harry could feels tear gather in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, to show weakness infront of these brutes.

"Liam did you get your lad?" The voice asked as he tied a blindfold around Harry's eyes much to his protest. However this allowed him to cry without being seen. Harry was weak. He knew that. If there was more than one person, Harry couldn't do nothing.

"Yeah. Little Zayn's all mine," The voice callled back from somewhere in his house.

Harry's heart was in his mouth and he felt a new wave of tears hit him. They took Zayn. They took his bestfriend.

Harry felt guilty at the fact he was kind of relieved that Zayn was here so he didn't have to face this situation alone.

"Are you guys done yet? The lady's about t'wake up," A voice called. Harry noticed he had an Irish accent before realizing that the lady was his mother.

Harry felt a wave of anger run through him towards these men. How dare they come into his house and tie him up? How dare they knock his mother out? How dare they kidnap his best friend from his home?

Using his legs, he kicked out, managing to hit someone and he smiled in victory when someone yelled in pain.

"Do that again and I'll kill you," The voice warned and Harry felt a sharp point against his neck. He was being held a knife point. What is Harry's life?

Since he couldn't talk, he nodded. The man seemed pleased with this as the knife was no longer pressed against his skin.

Okay first rule: Don't hit anyone or be killed.

"Alright I've got everything let's get out here," Man 2 shouted to his other accomplices.

Harry felt hands grab his arm and drag him out of bed where he remembered that he was only in his boxers.

"Nice little body," Man 1 complimented and proceeded to drag Harry out of his room. They only stopped when they came to the end of his path.

Someone carefully guided him into the back of something Harry guessed was a van and took of his bandana.

He was greeted with a pair of gleaming blue eyes and a small smirk.

"Goodnight princess," The man murmered before it all went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger not really.


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry regained consciousness from what ever he had been drugged with, he found himself in a small bedroom. He tried to get out of bed but his was handcuffed to the railing of the bed.

Harry could feel the terror rise as he looked around the room. The terror fizzled away once he saw Zayn sleeping in another bed a few meters away from him.

Without thinking, Harry tried to get him to wake up. "Zayn," Harry whispered loudly, trying to get his attention and not anyone else's. Zayn didn't move. Harry knew he was a heavy sleeper and whispered a little louder. "Zayn!" Zayn only stirred and started to snore.

Fucking come on Zayn, Harry thought as he started to whisper once more before a voice beat him to it. "He won't be waking up for a while now. Zaynie here woke up early so we had to give him an extra dose."

Harry froze up and just stared at Zayn's sleeping form, not wanting to face his kidnapper. He continued to stare at his friend until he heard a sigh, footsteps and the click of the door shutting.

Harry slowly turned his head towards the space where the man once was to be sure he was truly gone and breathed out in relief.

Suddenly Harry realized the depth of the situation they were in. Harry was kidnapped from his home. His mother was in the house at the same time. What if they had hurt her or killed her?

Harry could feel the panic bubble under his skin as he started to squirm against the cuffs. Maybe he could slip his hand out of it. Then he could break free, take Zayn and get out of here.

Any hopes Harry had were dashed as he discovered his hand was too large to fit through the small hole. He took deep, shaky breaths to try and calm himself down. It's going to be alright, he told himself, whoever came in the room could of killed him there and they didn't.

When he silenced himself, he heard footsteps stop outside his door. He watched on as the door opened and braced himself for two little girls?

"Hi Harry," One of the girls whispered, tip-toeing towards his bed. Harry smiled at her and waved slightly. "Hi," He croaked, voice hoarse fom him not using it in a while.

"Hi Harry," The other girl mimicked, joining her sister to sit on the foot of Harry's bed. The two girls looked at him and started talking to each other. They started smiling and then turned to face Harry. "Erm Harry? Could we play with your hair? Pretty please," Twin 1 begged, staring at Harry with puppy eyes and pouty lips.

"With a cherry on top," Twin 2 finished, copying her twin's face.

Harry wanted to say no but how could you say no to such adorable faces? He sighed and nodded his head, a small smile tugging on his lips as he watched the girls grin and run to go and get what Harry presumed to be the things for his hair.

They returned a few moments later equipped with bows, bobbles and flowers. This is going to be great.

* * *

Harry didn't know how much time had passed when the twins had finally finished wth him. It seems like hours they had spent tugging on his hair, putting little bows in, expressing their love for his curly hair and just 'prettying it up', they had called it.

Daisy and Phoebe, Harry had learned their names, were talking about how they could find Harry some flowers so that he couldhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/1358452/chapters/4210530/edit make a flower crown. Harry had realized that he didn't have any and got upset because he loved his flower crowns. They gave him confidence and made him happy. And they're pretty.

Harry beamed at them and thanked them enthusiastically as Daisy started petting his hair like a sheep. He leaned into the touch; he loved people playing with his hair.

Harry jerked back when he heard a groan coming from Zayn. "Zayn?" Harry called, relief rushing through his body at the fact he had his best friend.

Zayn lifted his head up slowly, eyes cracked open slightly as they peered at Harry. "Haz?" He slurred, what ever chemicals were used to knock him out still present in his body.

"Yeah Z," Harry assured gently, smiling softy as he watched Zayn greet Daisy and Phoebe. The twins grinned at him and ran over to his bed, jumping onto Zayn as he grunted with the force.

The door burst open revealing a teenage girl, searching the room with disinterest before spotting the girls. "You know what Lou told you, stay out of the guest's room," She informed before shutting the door on her way out.

Guests, Harry thought bitterly, I wonder how many guests they tie to the bed around here.

The girls groaned as they slipped off Zayn's bed, walking begrugedly to the door. "See you later Harry," Phoebe giggled before walking out the room, followed by her sister.

When Harry was sure they had went, his attention was directed straight to Zayn. "Zee are you okay?" Harry asked stretching over as far as the handcuffs would allow him to.

"Yeah, but I've got a banging headache," He groaned, using his hand to rub it down his face. It felt like his head with going to split in two.

Harry nodded sympathetically as he watched his friends twist around trying to find a comfortable position.

They didn't hear the door open but they were interuppted by a voice.

"Zayn, my dear, you're awake."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry let out an embarrassing yelp due to fright and Zayn just groaned. That did not help his head ache at all.

"Hey, my name's Liam and yours is?"  Liam asked innocently, staring at Zayn with puppy eyes. Zayn stayed silent and chose to glare at him instead. Liam sighed and walked towards his bed, stopping at the foot of it.

"Look Zayn. We may as well try to be civil considering we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other," Liam explained grinning at the way both Zayn and Harry's eyes grew wide, showing that they weren't expecting those news at all.

"We're going to die," Harry muttered under his breath, holding his knees to his stomach as much as he could with the fucking handcuffs tying him down like a wild animal. Unfortunately, Liam heard his mumbles and twisted his head to stare at Harry's. 

"You're not going to die. You won't even get hurt if you follow the rules."

"Fuck you and your stupid rules," Harry spat, fear fuelling his anger. He soon learned that it was a big mistake as Liam stormed over and grabbed his cheeks making him look like a fish.

"Rule number one. Do not disrespect anyone in this household as long as we're here," He growled, staring at Harry with such intimidation Harry had to look away.

After seeing Harry's reaction, Liam let go of his face, looking rather smug.

He turned back to Zayn but Harry blocked them out, still shook up from his little encounter.

 _He could have easily killed me right then and there_ , Harry thought shakily, _and his family wouldn't have known_.

He lay back down and stared at the wall opposite him, noticing the wallpaper peeling away and the yellow tinge it had to it. This room probably hasn't been took care of.

Harry wondered how many people have been here staring at the wallpaper too, trying to distract themselves from their situation and their ultimate demise. There is not many things criminals want from people apart from sex.

His blood ran cold and his face paled. That's all he's here for isn't it? To be raped as used as a sex toy. Harry started to feel sick.

God knows how many people are in this house. He'll be passed around like blunt, carelessly and happily. He could feel a panic attack starting to rush through his body, his heart started to pound and his breath started coming out in short paces.  
  
His mum was the best at calming down. She was comfort and security. She knew how to get him to breathe and relax. She helped realize there was nothing to panic about and tell him everything was all right.  
  
Except it wasn't all right. A criminal, a possible rapist or murderer, had kidnapped Harry from his home and brought him to a run-down room and handcuffed him to the bed. This was something to panic about.

He started to writhe around, desperate to be free of the restraints to atleast attempt to calm himself. However it wouldn't budge, keeping him tied down and trapped.

He didn't know what was happening as a hand rested on his thigh, stroking it gently. "It's okay Harry. Just breathe, in and out. That's it," A voice told him soothingly and Harry had no choice but to follow his instructions.

"Relax babe, just breathe and it will be fine," The man continued and as Harry breathed, he could feel the panic dwindle down to fear once again.

"There we go. All better," The man announced, and Harry needed to look at him for some strange reason. The results were alarming. Standing in front of him, was no other than Louis Tomlinson, a renowned serial killer.

He stared at him for a few more seconds, lost in Louis' ice blue eyes before his brain kicked in and pushed away from Louis' touch, hitting his back of the headboard in the process.

"Please don't hurt me," Harry squeaked, staring at Louis with wide eyes filled with panic. He felt himself starting to shake but willed himself to keep at least a little bit of his dignity.

The plea made Louis think carefully about what his next words would be. He could take the soft route: assure Harry he wouldn't touch a single hair on Harry's pretty head or harm him in anyway. Or he could take the hard route: explain to Harry that he wouldn't be majorly harmed as long as he obeys the rules or Louis couldn't be blamed for his actions.

Louis was a serial killer. Of course he was going to pick the hardest option. He wasn't soft. Yet he couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the boy so he decided he would take the softest hard route.

"Well you see Harry, whether or not I hurt you entirely depends on your own actions," Louis stated, looking Harry up and down. He could practically smell the fear radiating from him. He was weak. So were all the women he killed. Weak, frail, powerless, feeble. Louis despised weak people.

Harry shivered under his gaze and stared at the floor, too tired to try to fight right now. He could feel the emotional stress of the situation in the bottom of his stomach but ignored it with help from a loud grumble. 

Harry blushed and continued to stare at the floor. The last thing he had to eat was a chocolate bar when he was watching American Horror Story.

"I'm guessing you're hungry Haz?" Louis asked and Harry nodded reluctantly because he was starving. 

"Well dinner's not due for a few more hours so how about we go over the rules for your temporary stay here?" Louis propositioned though Harry could tell that's what they were going to do.

* * *

 

Louis had walked out of the room and came in with Liam and a blonde. They stood in the middle of the beds and began their little ceremony.

"Like we've already come across rule number one is that you will not disrespect anyone in this house no matter what they do to you. If you do, the person that you disrespected will punish you themselves" The blonde explained, while Liam pointedly glared at Harry. 

"Rule number two, you will be allowed to walk free but you must tell either me, Louis or Niall where you're going. If you fail to do this, you'll be tied back up again," Liam continued and Harry guessed that the blonde dude was Niall

"And finally if you ever try to run away or even think about doing it, well let's just say being killed would feel better," Louis finished, eyes flicking between Harry and Zayn almost daring them to do so.

"Oh and you won't be raped if that's what you're worrying about," Louis added before, walking out of the room followed by Liam and Niall 

"Well shit," Zayn whispered, holding his hands in his head. Harry understood how he felt. His life had went to shit in a matter of ten minutes. Him and Zayn were good people. They didn't deserve this. 

"You okay?" Harry sniffed, wiping away un-shed tears. Zayn looked up to simply shake his head. He wasn't fine at all.

"Me neither," Harry stuttered before breaking out in tears. He probably wouldn't see his Mum or Gemma again. He wouldn't see Dusty again. He didn't have his life anymore. Instead he has this. Broken shards of his former life.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for the late update.  
> I've figured out my plot for this story (yes I was winging it) so I hope you enjoy it!  
> Also this chapter contains descriptions of violence and murder eventhough I suck at writing gore, I may aswell warn extremely squeamish people.

Louis could hear the two boys sobbing in the other room. He was pretty sure the neighbours heard them too, despite his mum living a quarter of a mile from civilisation.  
  
"God can they shut the fuck already? They're giving me a headache," Liam complained, slowly rubbing his temples to try to ease the throbbing of a newly-forming headache.  
  
"Language," Louis warned once he noticed Daisy and Phoebe playing with dolls in the corner of the living room. Honestly, why did they have to play here out of all the spaces in this large house?  
  
He made a grunt of what Louis assumed was apology and continued to massage his head.  
  
"Cut them some slack will ya?" Niall suggested, "they've just been stolen from their families give them some time to get over it." Liam opened his eyes to glare at Niall but sighed and nodded nonetheless.  
  
After about a minute of silence, which was a miracle in this house, the front door opened and Louis could hear his mum's voice. "I'm back," Jay called, though it probably went in through the older sisters upstairs' ear and out the other. Fizzy was entering her rebellious phase and Lottie was probably talking to her boyfriend (much to Louis' protest).  
  
The twins didn't even bother to move and just continued to play whilst Louis stood up to greet her. After all, being stuck in prison for three years and not seeing your mum really makes you miss her.  
  
"Hey Boobear," She chuckled whilst basking in her son's presence. It really took a toll on Jay finding out that her own son, her baby, was a serial killer and had been sentenced to life in prison. So it was a massive shock to find him knocking on her door at two in the morning with two other criminals and two teenagers knocked out in the back of a van.  
  
She had let them in on the condition that Louis would explain exactly how and why he was here, feeling shocked, angry and overjoyed at the new arrival.  
  
After finding out that he had killed a guard, kidnapped two innocent boys from their homes and was now on the run, she shouted at him, using the voice all mum's used when you had done something really bad.  
  
Even though he was a ruthless serial killer, Louis still cowered in fear at his mum, much to the amusement of Niall and Liam who were watching from the side. Even they winced at the volume their friend's mother was using.  
  
When Jay had finally calmed down, or at least to a point where Louis was certain she wouldn't kill him, Louis had finally brought in Harry and Zayn who were still unconscious and tied them in the spare room. Jay did smack him over the back of the head when she first saw them and how young they were.  
  
She knew that he couldn't stay here much longer because it was only a matter of time before the police realised they were missing and would start looking for them, her house being one of the first places they would look. So she decided to bottle her feelings until another time and just enjoy her son's company as well as Liam and Niall's.  
  
The twins were happy to see him back though Jay didn't tell them that their brother was a murderer and had to go to jail, instead opting for an easy choice of 'Lou has to go away for a while' instead. However Lottie and Fizzy watched their brother's case on the news and knew what he was and what he had done and were slightly scared of him.  
  
Fizzy had even asked would Louis ever kill them and Louis couldn't tell them faster that Louis could never hurt a single hair on any of his girl's head and that he'd rather die than let them get hurt.  
  
Mostly satisfying them, Lottie and Fizzy accepted him and things were normal again.  
  
"Hi mum," Louis replied though it was muffled by his face lying on his mother's shoulder.  
  
"Hi Jay," Niall added while Liam muttered a quick 'hey', not opening his eyes while Jay smiled at them in acknowledgement  
  
After embracing her son for a moment longer, Jay gently pulled away and walked into the kitchen to start dinner.  
  
"She's nice, your mum," Niall complimented and Louis smiled because he had a brilliant women for a mum.  
  
"Makes me wish my mum was still around," Niall murmured, thinking back on the times he had with Maura.  
  
He still remembers the time he came home from playing football with his friends and saw Greg, his own brother, holding a fired gun at his mother's chest. The way she was lying on the floor, the way fear was contorted on her face, obviously shocked at the fact her own son was about to kill her.  
  
Scared that Greg would kill him next, Niall sneaked into the kitchen to grab a knife where he saw his dad lying face down with a gunshot to the head, covering the kitchen floor in blood and brain matter.  
  
Something in Niall snapped at seeing his parents dead, the ones who raised him and loved him gone forever. He would never be able to receive the special hugs that only mothers could give or going to his father for advice about a girl he liked who had no idea he existed. No, Greg had took that away from him.  
  
He tip-toed back to the living room where Greg was now sitting on the floor with his knees hugging his chest. Perfect, Niall thought as he made his way other to him.  
  
When he was right behind his 'brother', Niall raised the knife and plunged it into his back.  
  
Greg howled in pain and fell onto his back, causing the knife that was wedged into his flesh to push deeper into his body, widening the passage for the blood that was flowing out of him.  
  
"N-Niall please," Greg stammered, his speech distorted by the blood that was bubbling up into his mouth. Niall simply stared at him with cold eyes before lifting his foot, with his football boots still on, and stomped down onto his face.  
  
Niall could feel the bones crush with the force he used and he smiled at it. Instead of stopping there he twisted his foot deeper, hearing the mush of what was left of Greg's face in his head.

It surged through his mind and he welcomed it. The bastard deserved it. He deserved all the pain he felt and Niall hoped he would feel it for eternity in Hell.  
  
Once he had decided he had disfigured the face enough, he lifted up his boot, revelling in the suction noise it made, and pushed the body over so that it rolled onto it's front.  
  
Bending down, he extracted the knife and admired the blood that stained the metal, the light causing it to sparkle. It looked pretty.  
  
It looked so pretty that Niall decided to bring it down into the back again and again, each time causing his face to be sprayed with blood but he didn't stop. Instead his hits were becoming wilder and faster; not really aiming as he slashed up the back like a wild animal.  
  
Once his arm started to ache, he stopped and admired his work. Niall was proud of it. It was his own beautiful creation.  
  
The police arrived minutes later having being called for the gunshot that the neighbours had heard. They arrested Niall for murder and a trial later he was found guilty of his brother's murder.  
  
Louis gave him a sympathetic look and patted his shoulder in comfort.  
  
"Hey, do you feel like checking up on the boys?" Louis asked, thinking it would be good to just have a little chat.  
  
Niall nodded and walked away, murderous memories still swimming around in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing my updating schedule so I won't be updating on saturdays, not that I really stuck to that anways, I promise I'll update. I found myself motivated at the very end of summer, weird right?


	11. Chapter 11

Harry watched in fear as the door opened but sagged his shoulders back down when he saw it was just Niall. To Harry, Niall looked more friendly and he didn't have eyes that made him look away and why is he thinking of Louis right now?  
  
However as innocent as Niall looks, he was with friends with Louis meaning that he knew Louis was a murderer, so Harry still had his guard up and was on high alert.  
  
"How you guys doing?" Niall asked, dragging an old chair from the corner of the room to in-between the two beds. Harry watched Zayn eye him warily before glaring slightly and turning his face away.  
  
Harry eyes widened and started to panic a little as he remembered the no disrespect rule and he was pretty sure that purposely ignoring Niall was disrespecting him.  
  
But Niall just sighed before twisting his body around so he was facing Harry. "Harry?" Niall tried and Harry considered it while he bit his lip slightly. It was something he did absent-mindedly while he was thinking.  
  
He remembers when his mum asked him if he wanted to bake cookies or bake a cake and he would bite his lip so much, his mum would have to tap his lip gently to stop him from hurting himself  
  
Deciding that not answering him would be considered rude and he was still afraid of Niall, so he answered in a small voice, "Fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Niall looked at him with a slightly concerned looked when Harry looked up to meet his eyes but he quickly looked back to his lap. Remembering he still hadn't answered, he gave a quick, brief nod.  
  
He heard footsteps coming towards and Zayn's "Get the fuck away from him!" and looked up to see Niall reaching over to his handcuffs and unlocking them.  
  
As soon as the metal left his wrist, he pulled his hand to his chest while rubbing the marks he had gotten from struggling to be free.  
  
"Thank you," Harry whispered, staring him at the blonde, trying to convey his sincerity.  
  
Niall nodded and walked over to Zayn and told him something Harry couldn't hear but Niall pulled away suddenly and saw that Zayn spat on his cheek. What the hell is he doing? Is he trying to get us killed?  
  
Harry glared at Zayn who's eyes were full of defiance but Harry still saw the fear behind them. Fear at the consequences of his actions, fear of what punishment Niall would take out on him.  
  
Niall stood still for a moment like his brain what processing what had just happened.  
  
A hand went up to his face and gently touched the saliva before wiping the wet finger on his shirt. His head turned to study Zayn before walking to the door and out of the room surprising the pair.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Harry hissed, half angry at his friend but half worried for him at the same time. Niall was friends with a serial killer. Who had killed a lot of people and Harry was sure he wouldn't mind adding another name to the list.  
  
"The bastard said he knew how I was feeling, how he missed his family too. But he doesn't fucking get it! He can see his family anytime he likes because he's not a fucking prisoner like us," Zayn seethed, a prominent vein popping out on his neck.  
  
"We were about to fucking walk freely, you idiot," Harry countered, his face flushing with anger and frustration.  
  
Harry loved his friend dearly but sometimes Zayn could be a stubborn little shit and it was in times like this that that trait could land himself in danger.  
  
Zayn huffed in response and crossed his arm around his stomach. (See? If he had just went along with Niall, he could have been huffing with both his arms but no.)  
  
He turned around to Zayn, thanks to being free to move, and was about to tell him how stupid he was when he saw Zayn's face pale. Harry followed his gaze to see no other than Liam who was wearing a face of anger and excitement which okay Harry found creepy and rather odd.  
  
He debated running over to protect his friend due to his vulnerability with only having one arm available to defend him self incase Liam decided to hurt him or staying where he was and watch the whole spectacle.  
  
Harry chose the first option and tried to come to Zayn's rescue only to shrink back down at the stare Liam gave him when he stood up.  
  
"So, Niall has told me that someone has been naughty lately," Liam informed, breaking the tense silence. Harry sighed silently in relief because he was pretty sure he had stopped breathing for most of it.  
  
"What did you do babe?" Liam inquired, staring at Zayn for an answer but Harry knew he didn't expect one. Harry cursed Zayn in his head because Liam looked like he had a short temper and Zayn's attitude won't help that.  
  
Liam stepped forwards so he was standing infront of him directly, blocking Harry's view from where he was sitting so he shuffled to the bottom of the bed to try to watch the scene.  
  
"I'll ask you again What did you do to Niall?" Liam demanded and Harry could see his fist clench slowly. He gulped and hoped that Zayn would answer him already.  
  
But of course he wouldn't. "Fuck you," Zayn spat, venom lacing his tone and he glared at the older man. Harry simply face palmed because Zayn's definitely going to get into trouble now.  
  
His head was being held in his hands but when he heard a slapping noise and a groan, he shot his head up and took in what had happened.  
  
Liam was standing with his hands down by his side and Harry could see the red skin on his palm and fingers. It looked like he hit pretty hard and when he looked to Zayn and saw the freshly handprint on his cheek, his suspicions were confirmed. Harry was so close to running over and comforting his friend as he saw tears run down Zayn's cheek.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Liam proposed in a sickly sweet voice that made Harry feel sick. He now knew never to make him angry because he was strong.  
  
"Piss. Off," Zayn shouted, anger swirling in his hazel eyes. As Harry saw Liam raise his hand again, he made a split decision and ran and pushed Liam as hard as he could, effectively making him stumble back.  
  
Harry took this to his advantage and ran to Zayn, not even thinking about what would happen to him because of his actions. All he thought about was tending to Zayn who was looking at him in awe and appreciation at his heroic move.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry murmured, eyes checking Zayn's cheek to make sure it wasn't too bad. Zayn shook his head gently and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine Haz, just caught me of guard, yeah?" He explained, whimpering when Harry's finger grazed his swollen cheek, "but thank you."  
  
Harry nodded in acknowledgment and continued to gently feel his cheek to check how hot it was. He jumped when a floorboard creaked behind him and his fingers pressed against Zayn's cheek, causing him to cry out in pain and tears to gather in his eyes. Harry was about to apologize when someone cleared their throat.  
  
"Harry," A voice Harry knew and feared, called and Harry froze but didn't move, he couldn't move.  
  
"Harry," Louis repeated and Harry turned around in fear of getting harmed. He couldn't handle pain very well and once cried because he fell out of bed.  
  
He was greeted by Liam who was standing with his arms crossed and a smug expression painted on his face and Louis who was staring at him in that way, the way that made Harry feel like he was naked, like Louis knew everything about him. It made him feel vulnerable and he didn't like it.  
  
He was still so beautiful, a small part of Harry's mind noticed and Harry ignored it at this moment.  
  
"Liam told me you pushed him away when he was about to discipline Zayn. Is this true?" The sound of Louis' voice filled Harry's ears. The way it was high-pitched but rough at the same time. Harry would love to hear his morning voice, the small part of Harry's mind whispered and Harry blocked it out because now was not the time.  
  
A pair of hands had grabbed Harry's cheeks causing him to pout like a fish, and Harry is pretty sure that he doesn't look attractive at all.  
  
"Harry I asked you a question and I expect you to answer it understand?" Louis asks in a sharp voice and Harry nods, staring into Louis' eyes. He could get lost in them.  
  
However he remembers that Louis asked him to do something so he complies. "Yeah," Harry coughed to clear his throat, "I pushed him away." He could feel Zayn squeeze his hand in reassurance and it only made him feel a little bit better.  
  
He saw Louis nod out of the corner of his eye and continued his interrogation. "Why did you push him?" Harry stared at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Because he was going to hurt my best friend! Again may I add!"  
  
"Harry. I didn't explain this enough so I'll forgive you this one time. Zayn belongs to Liam. Liam can do what ever he wants to Zayn. The same applies to you and me. You're my property," Louis tells him and Harry looked at him like he had just told him he was going to kill him.  
  
"You can't own us. We're people not objects to be owned," Harry yelled, feeling Zayn's defiance from earlier.  
  
"Harry I think you'll find we do," Louis went on, sounding like he was bored of this conversation and this only fuelled Harry's annoyance. How dare he.  
  
"I refuse to be a fucking slave for some heartless asshole like you people so you can just forget it," Harry screamed, using a lot of wild hand gestures to emphasize his points further.  
  
"Harry shut up. You're embarrassing yourself," Louis reprimanded, shaking his head at Harry much to Liam's amusement.  
  
"No I won-," Harry was cut off by a clicking noise and looked up to see Louis pointing a gun towards his head. He gasped in shock and he rebellion started to diffuse and fear started to make it's way back into to his body.  
  
"You wouldn't," Harry dared, though his voice quavered with fear.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I've killed people before. It wouldn't bother me. In fact, I've missed the thrill of a kill. You'd be doing me a favor. Plus there are many other pretty boys I could take," Louis replied which forced Harry to make a decision; keep defying Louis and be at risk of being shot (and leaving Zayn alone) or giving in and shutting up, living a bit longer.  
  
Harry bowed his head and stared at his feet. He shrunk down to make himself smaller just to get away from Louis and Liam's piercing gaze. He submitted to Louis. Now he just had to accept it. He was Louis'.  
  
"Good boy," He heard Louis mutter and he refused to understand what it meant when he actually felt huappy at being praised by him, "now, dinner anyone?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat at the table and pushed around the food on his plate, cringing when his fork scratched against the plate. He was glad no one heard it as they were having a conversation about something that Harry had an interest in. He looked over to Zayn and he was leaning forward to hear what they were saying aswell.

Zayn had had an option; to sit and the table with handcuffs on and Liam feeding him like a baby or sitting on Liam's lap and feeding himself. He nearly threw a tantrum over it but Harry had delivered stern words to him which made him shut up.

So that is how Zayn is situated on Liam's lap not looking as annoyed as Harry thought he would've been. In fact, he swears that he saw Zayn blush when Liam wrapped his arms around his waist.

"So where are we going after here?" Niall asked with a mouth full of food which made Harry stare at him with disgust. It didn't help that Niall was opposite him so Harry often found food to fly from his mouth onto the table near him.

Harry was in the middle of the table with Lottie on his right and Fizzy on his left, the twins were sat at either side of Niall, Louis was at the top of the table near Lottie and Phoebe and Zayn and Liam were at the other end near Fizzy and Daisy. Jay had went out with some friends so Louis, Niall and Liam were left plotting where they would run away to next whilst babysitting.

"I was thinking London. I've got a friend there who owes me a favor," Louis replied before scolding Niall for his lack of manners. Honestly how old was he, 5?

Harry was surprised at his choice. London is a busy place and it would be hard to stay off the radar without someone recognizing them. Harry decided to voice this opinion because he wanted to stay safe thank you very much.

"I thought London posed a higher risk of being caught with it being full of people," Harry inquired, ignoring the look that Louis gave him because if he was going to moved around the country he will have a say in where he's going.

"He's got a point Tommo," Niall pointed out and Harry sighed in relief that someone agreed with him. Louis simply looked at his friend with a firm gaze.

"We'll be fine Niall we know how to take care of ourselves," He informed and that was that.

At least Harry's opinion was considered. That means something right?

-=+=-

 

After a mini food fight, a messy table and unhappy kids cleaning it up, dinner was finally over and everyone left to go back to what ever they were doing. Harry was going to go back to his room when a hand latched around his wrist, stopping him.

"Oh no you don't you're coming back with me," Louis whispered into his ear, hot breath fanning his cheek. Harry shivered involuntarily and he could feel Louis' smirk.

He nodded wordlessly and let himself be tugged to what he guessed was Louis' room. He looked around and was surprised at the room.

The walls were a dark purple with football and band posters (Harry was glad there were no naked women posters), a king sized bed that Harry just wanted to sink into and forget everything, a desk with a computer, gun and knives. Of course.

Harry just stood in the middle of the room, hyper aware of the weapons that were a few meters away from him while Louis watched on with an amused gaze.

"Harry. I haven't brought you here to kill you," He explained and Harry's shoulders sunk down a little in relief. Just because he wasn't going to kill him doesn't mean he would do other things.

Louis walked over to the bed and sat down, Harry watching his every move. He didn't move when Louis patted the space next to him just watched the movement with squinted eyes. Though when he saw Louis' stare flick from Harry to the gun, his eyes widened and he scurried to sit next to him while his heart rate rocketed.

Louis simply grinned and twisted his body so that it was facing Harry. His face was struck with remembrance and he lifted himself of the bed to get something off of the desk.

Harry eyed the box suspiciously as Louis sat back in his original position. Was this something Louis was going to hurt Harry with?

"So you know how you're mine love?" Louis started and Harry nodded reluctantly still not liking the fact he was someone's property especially a criminal.

"Well I got you something so that everywhere we go people will know who you belong to," Louis lifted up the box and Harry stared between the item and Louis like he was crazy.

"I'm not wearing that," Harry stated, glaring at Louis who didn't move at all.

"Darling, I think you find you will," Louis chuckled, finding the fact that Harry thinks he has a choice endearing.

Louis lifted it from the box to give Harry a better look and no he was definitely not wearing that.

-=+=-

Harry walked back to his room with a scowl, stormed to his bed with a scow and threw himself onto said bed with a scowl.

He only noticed Zayn was there when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice speaking to him.

"Haz? Are you okay?" Zayn asked worried at his best friend's attitude, it wasn't like Harry to be angry.

Harry shook his head because no he wasn't fine at all.

He sat up abruptly and Zayn saw what was wrong. On his neck was a leather collar with the initials L.W.T embroidered into it with white thread and a stud on either side of the letters.

Zayn sighed and pointed to his neck too. It was dark purple, like Louis' walls, with the words 'Property of LCP' on the front in gold cursive font with studs covering the rest of it. "I fucking hate them," Harry murmured darkly even though he couldn't do much about it, he 'just had to embrace it. It won't be as bad as you think' Louis had so kindly put it after putting the collar on him.

"Me too," Zayn agreed and they both just sat there with each other, reveling in the fact the at least have each other with these psychopaths until them fell asleep holding each other, unknowing that was the last time they'd do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I just wanted to put the collar bit in and there were 69 kudos ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Harry was woken up by voices talking outside of his room. He sat up carefully to not wake Zayn up because he was grumpy if he was woken up forcefully and he deserved to sleep a little while longer.

He stretched his arms and yawned before shuffling back to his own bed. While he was walking there, he caught his scent and wrinkled his nose in realisation. He hadn't showered since the day he was kidnapped or brushed his teeth. He felt dirty to say the least.

He felt an itch around his neck and went to relieve it before remembering what was covering it. A stupid collar that Harry had protested against wearing but was now rubbing against his skin. Excellent.

The voices had stopped by now and Harry heard footsteps walk down the hallway. He sighed in relief before using to hand to push away the odour that he produced. He felt really gross.

He debated staying here and waiting for someone to walk in and tell them what they were going to be doing or grow a pair and go out by with his own consent. He decided on the latter and stood up.

He winced at the floor creaking and quickly walked to the door, managing to avoid making any more sound that needed. He reached for the handle and was disappointed to see it was locked. Of course they would lock prisoners in. They're not stupid.

He sighed and walked over to the window. His heart thrummed with hope as he saw a car speed down a narrow road. If they could just get there, they could follow the road to a town or village and get away from here.

His escape plans were interrupted by Zayn's loud yawn and his back cracking; a sound Harry found horrible. He turned around and greeted him with a hug, before going back to the window where he was joined by Zayn.

"We could escape," Harry whispered because you never know who's listening in a house full of criminals. Heck even the seemingly sweet and innocent twins could be in a gang of pickpockets.

"How would we do that Haz? Firstly how would we get out the house unoticed by all the kids in here? Secondly even if we did get out, it wouldn't be long for them to realise we're gone and start searching for us," Zayn explained and Harry's hopes were being dashed by every word.

"They've got guns Harry. They would just have to be within a few metres of us and they could shoot us in the leg or something to stop us running," Harry was slumped in defeat by this point, opting to just listen to thr faults in his plan," and then what would they do to us? Remember the rules?" Zayn concluded and his eyes filled with sympathy at his mate's look.

"But it was good your mind is still thinking, yeah? You haven't gone crazy," Zayn soothed, rubbing Harry's back in small circles.

"Yet," Harry muttered and pulled Zayn into another hug because he felt like shit.

They stood like that for a few minutes, in an embrace that comforted Harry because it helped him realise he was not alone in this, that he had Zayn to keep him from going insane.

The moment was ruined by the door opening and a girl's voice talking. "It's time for breakfast," She told them before walking back out. Harry was pretty sure that was Fizzy, the second oldest of the Tomlinson girls.

Harry looked to Zayn and walked out of the door to go to the kitchen, Zayn plastered by his side.

-=+=-

To say the kitchen was busy was understatment.

Phoebe was running around, chased by Daisy, Jay was making pack lunches while telling them to stop (they ignored her), Fizzy was shouting to her from upstairs asking when breakfast was ready and Lottie was complaining about how boring her hair color was and that she wanted to dye it pink.

Harry and Zayn just stood at the door, watching the scene infront of them.

It took Jay five minutes to realise they were standing there as Phoebe had taken a chocolate bar from her lunch box and she had turned around to stop her. They watched her glance at the collars for a few seconds before speaking.

"Morning boys. Could you do me a favor and make breakfast?" She pleaded and they only had time to nod as Jay had ran after the younger child into the living room.

"Okay," Zayn trailed off and looked at the direction they had ran 

"Well, let's make breakfast," Harry announced and opened the fridge to see what he could use.  

He decided to go with a claasic breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast.

Harry started on frying the bacon while he sent Zayn to the toaster. The amell of the bacon soon began to circle the house as Fizzy had come down the stairs and Phoebe was sitting at the table.

When the bacon was cooked, he placed them on a plate and started on the eggs.

He didn't know how everyone liked their eggs so he made them sunny side up, his favourite.

He gathered the food and brought it to the counter. He opened the cupboard he saw had plates and pulled out 10 plates

Harry knew that there was a lot of people in the house and he was glad he has used all the bacon in the pack.

On each plate he sorted out 2 rashers and two eggs. He used the eggs as eyes and used the bacon as the mouth.

"Toast's ready," Zayn informed Harry before bringing a range of cooked toast on two plates. Eight were toasted well, 1 was burnt and the other one was basically bread gone hard. basically bread. He just sighed and place them on each of the plates, giving himself the underdone piece and Zayn the burnt piece because hey he made them

The rest of breakfast went as smoothly as it could have gotten with 4 hungry kids and one frustrated mum but they had made it. The kids were in the car waiting for Jay as she had forgotten her purse.

Before she went out, she asked them something that shouldn't have made his face pale and blood run cold.

"Can you take breakfast up for Lou and his friends, please? They always miss it," Jay asked and Harry couldn't help but nod. He saw Zayn nod aswell and she thanked them before scurrying out the door.

They were alone. With criminals. And they had to bring them breakfast. When did that task get so scary?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to edit this, so comment and tell me if you see any mistakes :)  
> Tumblr︱︳louisandharryaresoulmates


	14. Chapter 14

Harry stared at the plate of food in fear. He shouldn't be acting like this. Only he was to do was take a plate up to Louis and put it on his desk or something and then he can go back to his room and hope Louis doesn't want to talk to him the rest of the day. Sounds like a plan, right?

He inhaled and exhaled deeply, blinking hard a few times before turning around to Zayn who was sitting down on on of the chairs. "Should I make tea?" Harry asked, eyes searching the kettle questioningly. Zayn shrugged and nodded slightly, staring at the floor with an emotionless face.

Flicking the kettle on, he brought three plain brown mugs out and placed three teabags into them. When he thought about it, the teabags were like him. Trapped with no chance of escape and if hey did manage to get out, he'd be brought straight back again.

Louis, Liam and Niall were the hot water, effectively ending any chance of getting back home alive. (They were also hot like the water but Harry didn't think that outloud).

As Harry poured the milk in, he thought of Zayn as the white liquid. Zayn was there there to save him from the hot water. To be with Harry and help create what is Harry's life now. A cup of tea.

Harry scowled at himself because really? Comparing his life to tea?

He motioned for Zayn to carry the plates since he had been a waiter for a few months (the boss fired him for sleeping with his son and 'corrupting' him. Zayn knew that he liked it) and he carried the three cups in his large hands. They came in handy sometimes. Get it? Hand-y? Harry smiled at his joke

They both slowly walked to the stairs and stared up at the hallway that waited above them. Without warning, Harry started to ascend the stairs, wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

He heard Zayn behind, silently creeping up the stairs to not wake the sleeping boys, or men, up and see Harry and Zayn. 

Harry held his breath the entire case because he was sure he would whimper with every step he took. A few seconds later, they came to a halt at the top of the stairs with only a few creaks in the flootboards.

"We have a slight problem" Harry whispered to Zayn who was glancing around the hall nervously like he expected something to jump out and kill him. It couldn't happen. They were asleep or Harry thougth.

"What?" Zayn quietly inquired, staring at Harry with a frantic look in his eye. It made Harry think of a wild bear being locked into a cage.

"Where the hell do they sleep?"

There were 5 doors scattered around the passage, one Harry recognised as the room that him and Zayn shared. So that left 5 rooms to try.

"Let's start with this one first, yeah?" Zayn told him, pointing to the door on his left. Harry licked his lips and nodded, carefully walking with 3 cup fulls of hot tea in his hands to the door that Zayn chose.

Balancing the cups in his hands and one in the crook of his arm, he used his spare fist to knock on the door twice. The sound echoed around the room, making Harry cringe.

There was no noise coming from the other side so Harry turned the handle and cautiously pushed it open incase there was something on the other side.

He was greeted by a bedroom with a sleeping figure on the double bed and recognised it as Niall, noticing the blond hair peaking out from the top of the pillow. He sighed in relief that it wasn't Louis or Liam.

He shuffled in further with Zayn coming to stand next to him. "Should we wake him up?" Zayn murmered, not loud enough to wake him up but not a whisper.

Harry weighed his options: wake Niall up like Jay told him to and risk a conversation or just leave the food on the dresser and leave it for him to eat when he wakes up when it might be cold.

Harry's mum always told him ,when Harry and Anne went to visit one of her friends and Harry went too, to always do what they told him because that would make him a good guest and Harry always followed his mum's rules.

"Yeah, we should," Harry confirmed, placing two of the cups down on the dresser whilst Zayn put two plates down too. He strided along to the side of the bed and gently tapped Niall's shoulder. He didn't stir.

Harry tapped him a little harder while calling his name. "Niall. Niall wake up."

He made a weird snorting noise and mumbled something Harry couldn't make out fully but it sounded like 'tree'. Harry wondered what he was dreaming about.

When he still didn't wake up, Harry resorted to shaking him and calling his name louder. "Niall your breakfast is ready," Harry informed him and was relieved when Niall's eyes fluttered open.

"'m starving," Niall muttered, gratefully accepting the plate Zayn handed him and told Harry to put the cup on the side table. "Please."

"I'm sorry we woke you," Harry apologized, nervous that Niall would be angry at them but he just dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Don't worry about it mate. It's not every day I get breakfast in bed," Niall grinned, a mouth full of eggs which brought Harry back to yesturday's dinner. He took a slight step back, not wanting food on him.

They watched him for a few more moments before picking up the other plates and cups and retreating out the room, leaving Niall to scoff his breakfast down.

He heard Zayn exhale deeply behind him and he turned to face his friend. "Are you okay Z?" Harry queried and Zayn just nodded and shot him a small but genuine smile that appeased Harry.

"It's your turn to choose," Zayn pointed out and Harry's eyes scannned the remaining rooms before landing on a door a few metres away.

"That one," He concluded and strolled over to it while he heart hammered in his chest. What if this was Louis' room? Then Harry remembered that he went to Louis' room the day before and he knew that this wasn't the room.

He repeated the process and knocked on the door, hoping that his heart won't jump out of his chest. Once again there was no answer so Harry opened it and was instantly hit by pink. This was Daisy and Phoebe's room if the names above the beds were anything to go by. He backed up and closed the door.

This was taking way too long, Harry thought and went straight to the door next to it and opened it. He immediately regretted it when he witnessed the sight in front of him.

This was Liam's room. And Liam was just come out of the shower in his bathroom and was in nothing but a towel. His skin was glistening with water, dripping all over his toned body. Harry heard Zayn groan but he didn't pay attention to him because shit.

Liam had heard Zayn's groans and he turned his head to look at them. "Like what you see babe?" Liam asked, sliding his hand up and down his pecs.

Harry blushed and looked away and when he did he saw Zayn in a trance, eyes glued onto Liam's six pack. What the hell? Harry shot him a questioning glance but he didn't see it.

He tapped his shoulder and Zayn just blinked and looked at him, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"What you got there?" Liam yawed, suddenly a lot closer than he was a few moments ago.

"I-We made you b-breakfast," Zayn stuttered, showing Zayn the plate he was carrying and offered it to Liam.

Liam smiled at Zayn's incompetence to speak and took the plate from his hands, deliberately grazing the younger boy's hand. He enjoyed the way his breathing hitched slightly and the way his cheeks turned red. Liam wanted to ravish him. But you know what they say- good things come to people who wait or some shit like that. He didn't really remember.

Harry handed him the cup wordlessly and Liam nodded in appreciatation. He took a sip and sighed contently. "Did you hear Louis last night?" Liam randomly asked and Harry shook his head, eyebrows scrunched in confusion because he didn't hear anything last night.

Liam smirked and continued with his tale. "I'm surprised really because he was so fucking loud," Liam explained, taking another sip of his tea and closing the conversation.

This left Harry curious at what Louis had done but once he thought about it, he decided he didn't really want to know.

Harry started to walk out the door and Zayn was going to follow him but Liam's hand clamped down onto his shoulder and stopped him.

"I think Harry can take those to Louis by himself, yeah?" Liam more or less instructed him and Zayn nodded, handing the plate over to Harry silently. He stared at Harry for a few seconds with apologetic eyes before turning back to Liam, his gaze fixed onto his hands.

Harry's eyes flicked between the two before shutting the door catching the end of a sentance that didn't sit right with him. "..going to have some fun."

So this was it. He was all alone to face Louis. He was vulnerable. But when then again so was Zayn and at least Harry had a chance to run. He considered himself lucky.

He quickly made his way to Louis' room, not wanting the food or tea to get cold. He made sure he knocked before walking in not wanting to walk in on Louis with a towel around him or even worse: naked.

"Come in," He heard a voice call so he opened to door, using his hips to push it open. Louis was sitting up on his bed, looking like he had been awake for a while now.

"Oh and To what do I owe this pleasure?" Louis purred, staring at Harry with hungry eyes which made Harry shiver at the intensity.

"I m-made you," Harry cleared his throat before he started to talk again, hopfully coming off as more confident, "Me and Zayn made you breakfast."

Louis nodded and beckoned him over with his hand and Harry's legs complied before his brain had caught up with what he was saying.

"And you made tea. I love you already," Louis grinned and Harry just stared at him because he was so fucking hot and beautiful.

".. And we're leaving tonight-Harry?" Louis addressed and Harry shook his head slightly.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Harry responsded sheepishly which made Louis smirk at Harry blantantly checking him out.

"I'll excuse you just this once and what I was saying is that the food tastes great, love. I was going to say that we're leaving here tonight," Louis informed as he cut another piece of his bacon up and put it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"What if I don't want to go?" Harry challenged though he shrank back slightly at Louis' annoyed gaze.

"What if I say you don't get a choice?" Louis mimicked and Harry just stared at his feet. "Honestly babe. You need some obedience knocked into you," Louis remarked, scanning Harry while he took another sip at his tea.

"I'm sorry," Harry blurted out, feeling strangely disappointed in himself because he didn't want to be bad for Louis.

"I'm sorry Harry but I already gave you your last chance. You need to be punished," Louis announced and Harry's heart sank to his shoes.

Harry nodded and apologized again though he knew that wouldn't change the older boys' mind.

"Wait here. I need to shower," Louis commanded before walking out of the room and into his bathroom, leaving a nervous Harry in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this tomorrow I'm too lazy to do it now and I'm tired.  
> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - louisandharryaresoulmates

Harry sat on the bed, his stomach contorted with nerves and fear. He was going to be sick.  
  
He listened to the shower being turned on, the water sounding like bullets in the silent room. He sat on the bed and just waited. Waiting for his 'punishment' when Harry had a sudden realization.  
  
What the fuck does Louis think he's doing? Punishing him, like he's a child caught drawing on the walls. He's 18 years old! He's not a child anymore he's an adult!  
  
Acting on instinct rather than thinking it over, Harry stood up and marched out of the room, much to the obliviousness of Louis. Once he reached the hallway, he walked to Niall's room.  
  
When he had opened the door, he grew shy and realized what he had done. Niall had stopped putting purple socks on and pulled his head him to look at him.  
  
"Harry. What can I do for ya?" Niall asked before his face changed to confusion. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be with Lou right now?"  
  
Harry gulped, the butterflies returning to his stomach in a much more violent fashion, and nodded slowly. Niall continued to look at him in confusion until Harry explained it to him.  
  
"I wasn't listening to what he was saying and then I told him I didn't want to leave, yeah? Then he told me that I needed to be punished and went to shower," Harry exclaimed, using his hands to empathize that Louis was crazy.  
  
Niall just chuckled at the description of his mate and Harry stared at him in belief. Did he really find this funny? Did he not realize he friend was a nut job?  
  
"So you're telling me you decided to not do what Louis told you to?" Niall inquired, the sock he didn't put on lying on the floor. Harry nodded in conformation and scowled at Niall when he cracked up again.  
  
When his laughter had come to a halt, Niall wiped his eyes and faced Harry once more. A slightly more serious look on his dace this time around.  
  
"If I were you, I'd go back to his room and if he's out the shower and tell him why you don't think it's fair you're getting punished. You see, you're the sub in this situation and Louis' your dominant."  
  
Harry's face blanched for a moment, taking in what Niall had said. He's a submissive? Who decided that?  
  
He had only had sex with a guy once when he was 17, but it barely counted as sex because Dillon or what ever his name was had came when the head slipped into Harry because he was a horny, hormonal teenager. It didn't help they were drunk out of their minds too.  
  
After some consideration, Harry had decided to tell Louis that he didn't deserve to be punished. He didn't deserve this at all. All he did was try to be nice and write to a criminal and look where that got him. Him and his best mate were being kept hostage by a serial killer and his posse.  
  
"You know what? You're right. I'm going to tell him how wrong he is," Harry concluded before walking out and slamming the door because he was an adult.  
  
He swung Louis' door open, which got the attention of Louis who looked like he was searching for something. His face turned stony and he glared at Harry, his cerulean eyes swirling with emotions that Harry couldn't identify. It didn't help he was on the other side of the room either.  
  
"Where have you been?" Louis asked coolly while he took small steps towards Harry.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably, some on the confidence he had before slipping away. "I talked to Niall," Harry answered, keeping his eyes on Louis' face. He wasn't going to let Louis win. He wasn't to back down.  
  
"Did you now? And what did he say?" Louis was even closer now, standing a few feet away from Harry.  
  
"Words," Harry spat and he knew it was childish but he didn't really care right now. Louis just rolled his eyes in annoyance before closing the gap between them.  
  
Louis pushed his hands on Harry's chest so he was pressed against the wall with a crazed look in his eye. Harry could feel himself getting hard and groaned at Louis manhandling him which could be passed off as a grunt from the contact with the wall.  
  
"Don't be so cheeky," Louis reprimanded while he stood in front of Harry, so close that Harry could smell Louis' musky cologne. Louis could probably smell him too and fuck.  
  
"L-Louis? Can I shower please?" Harry pleaded, looking at the floor self consciously. Louis eyed him up in curiosity and amusement.  
  
"How do I know you're not going to run again?" Louis teased, running his fingertips over Harry's jaw, causing the younger boy to shiver at Louis' silky touch.  
  
"I promise I won't. Please Louis," Harry begged and wow where did his 'I'm an independent man' feeling go?  
  
Louis nodded, his fingers toying with Harry's collar before bringing his lips to his ears. "The collar looks so good on you babe," He breathed and Harry had to suppress a whine.  
  
Harry gently pushed Louis off before taking long strides to the bathroom. He could hear Louis chuckle behind him but he really didn't care right now. He need to wash himself, he did not want to smell bad.  
  
He stripped off quickly, the chill air tickling his exposed skin. He realized in that moment that his collar was still on. And it had a lock on it. And Louis had the key. Excellent.  
  
Wrapping himself in a towel, Harry slowly made his way to the door. He calmed himself and opened it, revealing Louis lying on his bed, sipping tea. He hadn't noticed Harry presence yet. Harry thought he looked pretty adorable. An adorable murderer.  
  
"Louis?" He called out nervously, looking at the floor once more when Louis' head turned to the source of the voice. He heard Louis shuffle around and then a body was standing next to him.  
  
"Yes baby?" Louis asked, placing a hand on Harry's bicep, giving it a short squeeze. The other one was lightly trailing his fingers up and down Harry's chest, making Harry's nipples like diamonds. They were always pretty sensitive.  
  
Harry coughed to clear his throat and looked up into Louis' cerulean eyes though you couldn't see that much of the beautiful color because his pupils were dilated, full blown with lust? Harry moved his gaze to besides his head so he didn't have to look into Louis' eyes but it still looked like he was staring Louis in the face. He needed every bit of confidence he got get, even if it was fake.  
  
"Could you- could you take of my collar? Please?" Harry asked, surprised at how normal his voice sounded, how it sounded so confident. This is what he was talking about.  
  
"Didn't you know? It's waterproof," Louis told him and of course it was. Harry sighed heavily and Louis enjoyed the way Harry's lips puffed out to make the gesture. He loved Harry's lips.  
  
Harry turned around and practically jogged back to the bathroom hoping to find sanctuary there. Away from his current life, away from the shittiness of his situation.  
  
Once he had made sure he locked the door, Harry let the towel drop and returned to the shower, hoping to relieve his aching muscles and his aching heart.  
  
He fiddled with the controls before finding the right temperature and sighing in relief. He stepped in and let the water pour down onto him. He enjoyed the steady thrum on his skin.  
  
Once he was damp enough, he reached over and grabbed a bottle of Lynx shower gel. Once he had washed himself up, applying minimal pressure to his crotch, he grabbed a bottle of shampoo.  
  
It smelt like apples and it reminded Harry of home. He sniffled at the mention of the word and squirted it onto his hands before massaging it into his hair.  
  
Harry washed the last of the suds out of his hair and looked down at the main problem. His dick that was a stiff as a pole, veiny and really sensitive.  
  
Harry felt ashamed that he had gotten hard at the way Louis had manhandled him and the way his hands had touched Harry's chest but that wasn't what was wrong right now. Harry wrapped his hand around the base, hissing at the friction.  
  
He quickly made his way up to the tip, using the beads of precome that was slowly gathering and spread it along his length. His hand moved more fluently because of the fluid and he panted heavily, imagining his hand was Louis'.  
  
Harry imagined Louis' fingers wrap around as most of his dick as he could, slowly working his way up and down teasing Harry until he was begging for it. He imagined as Louis smirked at Harry's pleading and lowered his head until Harry could feel his hot breath, fanning onto his scrotum.  
  
He could feel Louis' tongue darting out of his mouth to give Harry head kitten licks while looking up at Harry through his beautifully thick lashes. He watched as 'Louis', aka his hand, took him in his mouth as far as he could go, the warmness and wetness over taking Harry and he could hear himself groaning.  
  
His movements began to speed up as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach, his natural warning bell. He pumped as fast as he could while whining breathlessly, his mind becoming hazy and he imagined Louis pulling back to lick stripes up his cock, looking up at Harry with hunger in his eyes.  
  
He did something Harry didn't really know as he came hard with a mix between a whine and a "Fuck", imagining the shower wall where his seed had landed was Louis' face, covering everywhere including his sultry eyelashes.  
  
Harry removed his hand shakily from his softening dick as he stumbled back against the shower to rest against it. He hadn't came that good in a few months and it was all because of Louis Tomlinson, the murderer and his kidnapper, had touched him roughly. He was definitely still a horny teenage boy.  
  
He stepped out of the shower, not caring about the stain that covered the tiles and grabbed a towel to cover himself up with. It was blue and it had little stars on it and it made Harry smile.  
  
Once he had dried himself he realized that he had no (clean) clothes. He glanced around the bathroom for anything that he could use to cover himself him. He saw a white, fluffy dressing gown and smiled. It looked like his mum's at home.  
  
He unhooked it from the fixture and put it to one side so he could get dried. He took the towel and began to rub it against his body, getting it wet and cold.  
  
He dumped the towel on the floor when it was finished and slid the robe on, snuggling at the comfort it provided. It was a little too small and the sleeves were a little past Harry's wrist but it was warm so it satisfied him.  
  
After waiting to warm up a little bit, Harry went to the door and pushed it open, the steam from the shower floating out like clouds. The crisp air greeted his legs and pushed them together to preserve the heat that dwindled there from the hot water.  
  
Louis was sat criss crossed on the bed staring at Harry with amusement and more lust?  
  
"You're very vocal little one," He commented, causing Harry's cheek to flame up, embarrassed because was he really that loud.  
  
"Let's just say Liam popped in to see if I was fucking you yet?" Louis chortled, oblivious to the way Harry's face paled because what did he mean by yet? Did he plan to fuck Harry in the future? Was he going to rape him? He said he wouldn't but he is a criminal. A murderer too, and they were probably the best liars in the business.  
  
Louis had noticed his face and stared at him in bemusement. What was wrong with his Harry, he look liked he'd seen a ghost. He shook his head dismissively and just stared at the ground twiddling his thumbs. Louis raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it.  
  
"So, about your punishment?"  



	16. Chapter 16

Harry stiffened slightly at the words but he didn't let his discomfort show. He considered two possibilities in his head: act like the 'submissive' Niall branded him as and go along with this punishment or try and save his dignity and refuse. The second option sounded tempting but something in him felt deterred at the thought of going against Louis' wishes and honestly? That scared him. So Harry decided to mix the both of them together and hope for the best.  
  
"What about it?" Harry challenged, trying to sound rebellious but cringed when it came out in fear. Well that was the refusal part gone, time to change his tactics. Team submit all the way.  
  
"I'm not liking this attitude of yours, no matter how oh so false it it," Louis rebuked, shaking his head slightly and there was that 'something' again making him feel slightly annoyed at himself for disappointing his captor. Harry didn't know where this came from and just ignored it, hoping it will go away.  
  
Without giving Harry time to reply, he continued while walking over to the desk that held the deadly weapons and going through the drawer. Harry didn't see what he was searching for until something was pushed into his hands. He looked down and found a pen and a piece of paper?  
  
"What am I meant to do with this?" Harry asked, looking up at Louis but not directly at him. Harry thought he was like Medusa. One look at him and he'd be stuck in his eyes forever and a part of him wouldn't mind that.  
  
Much to his surprise, Louis let out a chuckle and motioned his hands in a 'duh' expression. "You write with it baby. 'I will not disobey Daddy' 25 times to be precise," Louis told him, barely holding back his laughter when Harry's eyes widened at the term. He looked over to Louis in a confused manner and it took Louis all he had to coo at Harry's face. He was so adorable and cherub for 18.  
  
Harry fixed the paper so that it was firm enough to write on before shakily grabbing the pen, clicking the end and bringing it to the top line.He hesitated for a few moments unsure to whether Louis was joking about the whole daddy thing but he hadn't changed his answer so Harry began to write.  
  
The first 10 lines were a breeze and Harry was glad to exercise his hand once again. By 15 lines, his hand started to ache which caused the handwriting to become slightly sloppier. By the 25th, he was sure his hand was going to drop off. As soon as he had crossed the 'y' on Daddy, he dropped the pen and grabbed his wrist with his other hand.  
  
All through this, Louis had been walking around the room doing who knows what. Harry didn't turn around to check but he was sure he felt Louis' finger tips grazing his back every so often and his breath causing goose bumps to consume his skin. He could also smell his aftershave but that wasn't important. Even though Harry made a mental note to find out what it was.  
  
The sound of the pen dropping caught Louis' attention and he strolled over and picked up the sheet. His eyes flicked across the sentences, watching how the quality got worse the more Harry wrote. He gave it a nod of approval before putting it back down on the desk and turning his attention back to Harry, who was ashamed at himself for getting hard at the thought of calling Louis daddy.  
  
When he noticed Louis was next to him, he locked his hands together and used them to cover his crotch lightly because the last thing he needed was friction. Thank god for his large hands.  
  
"See? Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Louis asked in a manor that seemed like he was addressing a child who had just been forced to swallow her medicine. One of his hands had slowly but surely moved to Harry's knee cap and started to rub it slightly while the other one hung by his side.  
  
Harry looked at the movement in pain, silently wishing for it to stop but to also keeping going. He thought he was going to explode when Louis' spare hand came up to stroke Harry's wrist.  
  
"It hurts," Harry complained, though Louis was helping a lot. Louis stared at him in amusement before removing his hand from his arm once again.  
  
"It couldn't be worse than using your hand every day in prison, could it?" Louis grinned, and oh. And Harry did not those mental images in his head right now. Nope. Not at all.   
  
"No," He whispered, finding it hard to keep in a whine as Louis' hand drifted further. He was such a fucking tease and he knew it. Harry had no doubt that Louis knew he was now fully hard and Harry had no doubt that he was revelling in this opportunity.  
  
"So have you learnt your lesson? Are you going to be good for Daddy?" Louis teased as he pushed his hand so it was resting on Harry's erection. He could feel from where his hand was that Harry was a big boy. He could also feel Harry tense to try and keep himself from doing something and Louis wanted to know what that was.  
  
Harry felt like crying when Louis give his dick a squeeze and he couldn't help the broken moan that came out of his mouth. He knows that he shouldn't be enjoying it and that he should be pushing Louis away but the pleasure took over him and he relaxed, not holding back on the vocals either.  
  
Louis smirked at Harry's reaction and applied more force whilst palming him. He slipped his other hand away from Harry's arm and brought it down to his own tightened pants. Louis thought that he was a pretty good at multitasking if he was being honest.  
  
 He continued the pace on both himself and Harry, eliciting groans, moans, whines the works (If Harry was the vocal over being rubbed, Louis wondered what he'd sound like in bed) until his hand started gathering a sticky liquid. He looked down at Harry's pants and found a wet patch, making Louis look up at Harry whose face was red in embarrassment at coming so fast.  
  
"'m sorry," He mumbled, staring at Louis' hand that was still near his dick. He was 18 for Christ's sake, so why has Louis got him coming so fast?  
  
"It's fine baby, I've been told my hand's quite heavenly and you're another name to confirm that," He assured, still aware of the boner that he needs to get rid of but he is 23 years old. He does not come in his pants like some horny little teenager.  
  
Harry just nodded dazedly, unaware of Louis standing up and walking away from him. He was still trying to take it what had just happened. Louis' punishment for him was to write 25 lines with the word Daddy in it, he'd complained about his wrist hurting and then Louis made a sex joke, Louis' hand started to palm him, Louis had called himself Daddy, Harry came in his pants and Louis left. That sounds about right.  
  
Blinking out of his haze, he heard a voice faintly from the bathroom. "You're free to go darling. And tell Liam I need to talk to him," Louis called and when Harry stood up, a part of him found himself not wanting to leave. Another part of him was thrilled at the use of the pet name. Harry didn't ignore it this time, he agreed with it.  
  
Walking out into the hallway, he slowly made his way to Liam's door. He took a deep breath to calm himself and knocked. His mum raised him with manners and he knew to always knock.  
  
When no one came to the door, Harry knocked again a little harder this time around. He was sure he heard a moan coming from inside the room but he didn't have time to consider it as the door opened to reveal a smirking Liam with a flushed Zayn behind him.  
  
"What d'ya want?" Liam asked, leaning on the side of the door frame while staring at Harry with impatience and disinterest. Harry found his mouth dry so he licked his lips to get an answer out of himself.  
  
"Louis told me to tell you that he needs to talk to you," Harry recited, eyes glued on Zayn behind the older man's bulky frame. He looked like Harry did moments ago and now he was really curious to what had happened in this room.  
  
Liam sighed before turning around to Zayn and nodding his head towards the door, watching with a smirk as Zayn nodded and scurried out. Harry watched the interaction with confused eyes before walking after the other boy.  
  
He followed Zayn downstairs into the living room where he plopped down onto the sofa and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. Concerned, Harry rushed to sit down next to his best friend. "Zayn? What's wrong?" He gently but firmly coaxed, setting a hand down onto his shoulder which triggered absolutely nothing from him.  
  
"Zaynie?" Harry tried and sighed in relief when his lips turned upwards, which soon turned into a full smile. Harry decided to take this time to ask him what had gone on in that room.  
  
The smile fell of Zayn's face and he looked to his friend in an almost pleading manner. "I didn't mean to enjoy it, honest," He confessed, drawing up his knees and burying his face in between them.  
  
"Enjoy what?" He pondered, his brain still a little misty from earlier's events. Zayn lifted his head up only to put it back down after he answered. "He sucked me off."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating but I've been feeling like shit most of the time and school isn't helping that. But it's a sunday and I'm feeling lazy.
> 
> ((Quick question- Should I include the tiny (probably badly written) bit of Ziam smut next chapter or not?))


	19. A little note.

This isn't a chapter it's more like a little note. I'm basically going on a mini hiatus with this story for a few reasons but mainly because I can't get into the story and I need to I don't know connect with the story more to write it and have fun while doing so.

When I attempted to write chapters lately it feels like I'm being forced and I honestly don't know what I was doing. I think it's because of school and knowing in the back of my mind I have to complete it.

So yeah, when I have more time to actually get my creative juices flowing or something or when school becomes less busy, I'll get back to this story. I'm sorry though, my reasons are probably shit. I'll hopefully be back soon. Take care guys.


End file.
